


Sugar and Spice

by the_butler



Series: Prompts [27]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: Prompt: They’re all lollipops and candy bars but I bet behind closed doors they’re all handcuffs and gags.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one. Hope you enjoy.

“I don’t get it.” Green Arrow said while scratching the back of his head. Green Lantern, who had been sitting with him in the Watchtower cafeteria, looked away from staring at the Flash across the hall and turned to his friend. “What don’t you get?”

“You and him.”

“Him?”

“Him.” Ollie said, while nodding towards the direction of the Flash. “Mr. Goody Two Shoes.”

“Ollie,” Green Lantern said with a slight smirk, “we’re all superheroes here so you can say we’re all a bit of a ‘goody two shoes’, all of us. Even you.”

“I resent that remark.” Green Arrow replied jokingly.

“Knew you would, you old rebel you.”

“Okay. So I meant the Flash. I don’t get it.”

Green Lantern turned back to stare at said Flash, who was animatedly chatting with Superman. It brought a soft smile to his face. “What’s not to get?”

Green Arrow scoffed a bit, and leveled the other hero with a look, as much as a domino mask could allow. “Look at you. You’re turning to goo as we speak.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Green Lantern answered back without looking, while propping up an elbow on the table and settling his chin on a hand as he continued to watch the Flash. To his right he heard Green Arrow making gagging sounds. 

“You’re like a lovestruck puppy.”

“I ain’t hearing that from you when you drop almost everything at the sight of Black Canary.”

“Yeah okay but that’s different.” 

“How is that different?” Green Lantern turned his head slightly to shoot Green Arrow a questioning look. The other man’s chest was puffed out with pride as he started listing out all the great things about Black Canary. He finished with, “and the fishnets. We shouldn’t forget about the fishnets.”

“God forbid.” Rejoined Green Lantern in a bored voice.

“What I’m saying is, there’s an excitement and danger with a kind of woman like that.”

“And?”

“And the Flash... well.”

“What about him then?” Green Lantern asked as Green Arrow looked at the Flash again with a befuddled face.

“I don’t get what’s so exciting to be with such a... a... prim and proper type of guy.”

“Is that what you think of him.”

“He’s just too... well, nice.”

“Nice ain’t bad.”

“Okay, since this this seems to be really eating away at you, lemme tell you something.” Green Lantern said in a low conspiratorial voice.

“Yeah?” And Green Arrow scooted closer, eager for some gossip.

“He may be all lollipops and candy bars, but behind closed doors... well. Let’s just say he’s all hand cuffs and gags.”

Green Arrow’s mouthed the words back silently as he leaned back on his chair, slightly agog. A hand started fiddling with his mustache as he let the information sink in. “Hmm. That’s a lot to take in.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s always the quiet ones, huh?”

“Yep.”

At that exact moment the Flash finished his conversation with Superman, who saw Batman coming out of the conference room with Wonder Woman, Aquaman and the Atom and quickly crossed the room to go greet the others. The Flash on the other hand made a beeline towards Green Lantern and Green Arrow’s table. He waved a hand with a big smile on his face, looking the picture of innocence. Green Lantern waved back and started to get up.

“Well, that made for a disquieting mental picture, but more power to you both.”

“See you around, Arrow.”

*

“You told him what?” Barry asked, dumbfounded, as he straddled Hal on their bed. Hal chuckled back, his bare chest rumbling under Barry’s hands. “Oh I can’t believe you would wind Ollie up like that.”

“Well, he kept on saying how boring you are and I just had to disagree.”

Barry leveled his boyfriend with a look and leaned back. Hal didn’t look like he would apologize anytime soon. If anything, the man looked pretty pleased with himself. A mischievous thought lodged into the speedster’s head.

“I see someone’s in sore need of punishment.”

Hal was quick on the uptake, and he schooled his face into a remorseful look. “I’ve been a very bad boy.”

“Yes, tattling tales. Someone needs to be disciplined.”

Hal bit his lip, momentarily breaking character. “Oh god it’s gonna happen.”

“Babe,” Barry asked in a sugary sweet voice, “you don’t happen to know how to make handcuff constructs, do you?”

“I... I don’t remember it being discussed in the Green Lantern Corps manual, but I can whip something up.”

Barry laughed, and then moved to get off the bed. “You do that while I slip into something more... comfortable.”

“Yes. Gods, yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy.”


End file.
